


Conducting the Present

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [41]
Category: Sister Act (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: What does one do when one is at a crossroads in their life? When they are pulled into a new possibility, or when their path is shifted?They reflect.They appreciate.





	Conducting the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Quotation of inspiration for this piece:
> 
> “Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.”

Deloris Van Cartier didn’t know where she would be in a few weeks -- out of this covenant, out of this city, maybe even out of this world. She didn’t know if, through all of her subtle rebellions and inevitable mishaps, that she would ever see that freedom she craved for. 

 

All she knew is that, in this moment, she had the gift of conducting before her. That she had a chorus of beaming faces prepared to follow her, that she had a set of hazy voices eager to sharpen and become her voice. 

 

They were willing to breathe in new notes into their souls, to move with a lighter purpose, and to connect with her command. An easy trust crescendoed from the women before her, a happiness to create a new sound and to shed a new light within this old place of worship.

 

And, at the end of the day, she could only suppose that was all that really mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next quotation:
> 
> “What weighs six ounces, sits in a tree, and is very dangerous?”  
> “A sparrow with a machine gun.  
> “Yes, of course.” -- Batman
> 
> Fandoms of Interest:  
> Detective Conan/Case Closed  
> Codename: Kids Next Door


End file.
